New Time
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Sequel to Special Christmas Gift A.K.A Crazy Time. It is twelve years later after Mezukey is born. She has now stared high school. How well it go? Read to find out!


I Don't Own 'The Outsiders'! But I do own Mezukey Curtis!

SEQULE TO 'Special Christmas Gift.'

Hey my name is Mezukey(Me-z-u-key) )Michale Pattie Shyanie Curtis. I am 12 years old and starting high school today. I know what you are think. A 12 year old girl in high school, she is insane. Well I started school at a young age and I got moved up a few grades. I don't mind at all. Oh I should tell you what I look like. Well I have long, long black hair. It goes past by butt and almost to my keens. I only get it cut to get rid of the dead ends. I have light black eyes that are almost brown. My skin is pale. But I get that from my mom. I'm 4'3 this is people think I'm 14 with my body. I don't care to much about that kinda stuff. I normally where light blue jeans and a t-shirt. I hate to where socks and shoes. Both my mom dad and uncles say I get it from my Uncle Soda. I like to go out in the back yard and look up at the starts. My Uncle Darry says I'm just like my dad and my mom. I love seeing races, I don't like fighting but I will fight if I have to. I always have my nose in a book. I love doing sports. Now my dad and my Uncle Soda say I'm like my Uncle Darry because I'm always neat and organized and on time. But I'm like my mom the most. I'm always quite, and shy. Trust me it shows.

"Mezukey! Come down and eat!" My Uncle Soda yelled up to me.

"I will be down in a second! I have to finish brushing my hair!" I yelled down the staries. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail grabbed my back and went down the staries. I kissed my mom and dad on the check, gave my Uncle Soda a hug and sat down. I waited till my Uncle Darry was away from the stove to give him a hug.

"Mezukey remember today is shopping day." My Uncle Soda chirped.

"Yup! I know. As soon as I'm done school I will go and do the shopping." I said as moving to my left to give my other Uncle a hug as he gave us are food.

We all ate in silence. Till I spook up.

"Uncle Darry? Are you going to be couching the football team this year agian?" I asked looking at my Uncle.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Uncle Darry asked me I just smiled.

"I wanted to go out for football this year, and maybe something else." I said with a smile. I heard the front door open. I knew it was my Uncle Two-Bit and Uncle Steve, and ofcourse my god father Dally.

"Morning everyone." My Uncle Two-Bit said walking in the kitchen holding a kids hand."This is my sisters son. She had to be off to work and wanted me to watch him. His name is Mack."

I looked at the kid. He was about four years old. I got up from my chair and bent down in front of him."Hey there." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me. I have a way with making kids smile. I think I get it from my Uncle Two-Bit and Uncle Soda."I'm Mezukey."

"Hi."Came the small reply I smiled at him, and looked at the clock. "Sorry I would stay here with you but I have to go to school now." I said standing up stright.

"Can you walk me to my school?" He asked looking at me.

"Is it ok with your Uncle Two-Bit?" I asked looking at him.

"Can she Uncle Two?" Mack asked looking up at Two-Bit.

"Is it on your way? Don't want you begging late for your first day." Uncle Two-Bit asked me.

I nodded."It's no trouble the elementary school is on the way to the high school. I will drop him off on my way." I said getting my back pack on my back.

"Ok, then I will pick you up at 1:45pm ok Mack? At the front doors. Can you remember that?" Uncle Two-Bit asked bending down to him. Mack shook his head no.

Uncle Two-Bit took out a piece of paper and wort a note to the teacher he will be having."Ok give this to your teacher when you get to school ok?" Mack nodded.

"Bye, bye." Mack waved to everyone and ran out the front door to go and get his book bag. The adults laughed.

"Hey, bye I will be home late." I said while grabbing the shopping money and list and ran out the door.

I held Macks hand as we walked down the street.

"Me-z-u-key?" He asked looking up at me. I looked down at him.

"Yes, something wrong Mack?" I asked bending down to him.

"Will you be seeing my mommy? She works with big big kids."

"I might. I don't know."I picked him up."I better carry you so we can get you to school on time." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He was adorably. I ran all the way to the elementary school I told him where the front doors where and broth him in side to the office so they could help him. After that I ran to the high school, and heading to the office to get my schedule for my classes.

"Hello can I help you?" The secretary asked me.

"Hi I'm Mezukey Curtis I came here to get my schedule for my classes." I said looking at her, she smiled.

"You look young to come here but I should have know Ponyboy's daughter would come here early just like him." She smiled and typed a few things up on her computer and printed it out and handed to me.

"Thank miss." I then left the office to go to my first class. My classes where-

English - Mr. Syme(home room)8:40-9:43am

Announcements(home room)9:43-9:48am

Class change 9:48-9:53am

Math - Miss. Matthews 9:53-10:56am

Break 10:56-11:06am

Gym- Mr. Curtis 11:06am-12:09pm

Lunch 12:09-1:10pm

Phyise - Mrs. Hartline 1:10-2:13pm

Class Change 2:13-2:17pm

Health - Miss. Right 2:17-3:20pm

(that is the times for my school!Don't like that's to damn bad!)

I went to my first class. Luckily it was not to far from the office.

I went to the back of the class room and sat down. A boy with short red hair came in and sat down next to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.'He's cute! God it's only the first day and I'm all ready falling for a cute guy.' I thought to my self.

"Hey, there." The boy said turning his attionshion to me."You look kinda young to be going to high school. How old are you?"

'Man a sweet voice too...' I though, then snapped out of it."I'm twelve years old. I will be thirteen on Christmas moring." I smiled at him, I knew I was the youngest one in my hole class. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm Mark Sheldon." He acted his hand.

I glade took it."Mezukey Curtis." I smiled at him we shook hand.

"By any chance are you related to Mr. Curtis the gym coach?"

"Yeah. He's my uncle."

He smiled at me."That's cool." He looked to the front where the teacher had just walked in.

I turned around to face the front of the class. This was going to be one interesting year.

END!Well end of the chapter! Now if you see why I let Bob stay alive tell me! OH I need ideas! Give me some please! BYE!


End file.
